


Return of the Doctor

by CharlieTheWhovian



Series: Revolution of the Daleks AU [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieTheWhovian/pseuds/CharlieTheWhovian
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Revolution of the Daleks AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692910
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Return of the Doctor

With a burst of light, the Doctor and Jack appeared beside the TARDIS back on Earth. Safe and sound.

'Ah, that's better! Thanks, Jack.'

'You gonna be alright?' Jack asked in his smooth American accent.

'Ah you know me...' the Doctor replied evasively.

Jack nodded, knowing better than to press her. 'I guess I'll see you around then Doctor. I'll be here whenever you need me.'

The Doctor smiled. 'Likewise.' 

Jack tapped some coordinates into his vortex manipulator and with a quick salute, he disappeared into the ether.

The Doctor stopped for a moment. She smiled up at the night stars before turning to her trusty blue box. She stroked the paintwork soothingly as she spoke gently to her ship, 'Hello mate... Gave you quite a scare there, didn't I?'

The TARDIS hummed in response.

Suddenly the Doctor's expression changed. Her eyes widened, her mouth ajar, eyebrows raised. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, holding onto the TARDIS' door handles the way she normally did with her braces. 'Sorry... can't find my key.'

The TARDIS door clicked open.

'Now I need you to do me one more favour...'

There was only one place where the Doctor wanted to be right now. The TARDIS materialised outside a familiar block of flats in Sheffield. One of them belonged to Yasmin Khan. It had been too long since the two had seen each other. Not since Gallifrey... Now, which flat belonged to Yaz? That one. No, that one. No that one, definitely that one. The Doctor fetched a large ladder from the TARDIS workshop and propped it against Yaz's window ledge. As she began to climb she rehearsed what she'd say to her when she saw her, out loud but she thought she was only saying it in her head.

When she reached the top, she tried to peer in through the window. There was a bed and possibly someone in it, but it was dark, middle of the night with no lights on. The Doctor decided there was only one thing for it. Whipping the sonic screwdriver out of her pocket, she accidentally unhinged the window and fell to the floor beneath her with a smash. The Doctor grimaced awkwardly, scrunching her nose bracing herself for the difficult situation that was surely about to follow. Remarkably, this didn't wake Yaz, however. The Doctor clambered in and tiptoed around the bed, being careful not to knock anything over and startle Yaz as she slept. Once she'd reached her bedside, she gave her sleeping form a gentle nudge in the darkness.

'Psst... Yaz...'

'Hmm... Huh?!' The sleeping figure awoke drowsily at first before falling into a state of alarm. She switched on her bedside lamp and let out a scream of terror. The Doctor also screamed in response at first, because she had made a grave error. The person screaming back at her was not Yaz. A blonde middle-aged woman was now screaming the block down and had awoken her husband who was sleeping beside her, who the Doctor had also failed to notice, and the situation was very quickly growing out of hand.

As the Doctor was practically thrown out of the flat onto the walkway outside, lights began to flick on across the block of flats as the commotion awoke the neighbours.

'I am so sorry!' the Doctor called as the door slammed behind her. 'Must've got the wrong flat...'

And that was when she looked up. A few doors down, messy hair in a bun, dressing gown tightly wrapped round her in the cold Yorkshire breeze, dark circles under her eyes stood Yasmin Khan. She stood there paralysed in utter shock.

'Yaz...'

'Hey, what's going on?' Najia followed her daughter out into the cold whilst her husband and her other daughter lingered in the doorway. _'Doctor?'_

The Doctor and Yaz didn't say a word to one another. Their eyes began to fill with tears as the words went unsaid. The Doctor mouthed the words _'I'm sorry'_ and held out her arms as Yaz ran towards her, sobbing into her shoulder and holding onto the Doctor tightly for fear that if she ever let go she might never see her again.

After what felt like forever and no time at all simultaneously, the pair let go of each other and Yaz looked into the Doctor's eyes. 'I thought I'd lost you.'

The Doctor cupped Yaz's cheek catching her tears as they fell. 'Hey, 'course not. I'm not going anywhere again, I promise. Not without you.'

Before Yaz had a chance to reply a flash of light over the balcony below them diverted their attention. A platoon of three Daleks appeared and quickly surrounded the TARDIS.

'INFORM HIGH COMMAND. TARDIS LOCATED!' one of them screeched in a high pitched voice.

'Daleks?!' Yaz exclaimed.

The Doctor's eyes widened with a grave look on her face. 'Everybody get inside, stay in your homes! Do as I say, go now!' the Doctor exclaimed to the remaining onlookers, flapping her arms about excitedly as Yaz had often picked up on.

'Come on, we've got to go!' the Doctor said, grabbing Yaz's hand and running towards the stairwell.

'What about Ryan and Graham?!' Yaz asked.

'No time!'

'What's the plan then?'

'Go, have a chat, find out what they want! Then work out how to stop them!'

'Hang on, I'm coming too!' Najia called.

The Doctor and Yaz came to an abrupt stop, hands still entwined. 

'What, Mum it's dangerous!'

'That's exactly why I'm not gonna let my daughter go by herself! I thought you were in a hurry!'

The Doctor nodded and the three of them set off.

'What about us?' Hakim called from the doorway.

'Do as she says, stay indoors!' Najia called just as the three of them disappeared down the stairwell.

Sonya shrugged her shoulders and trudged off back to bed as Hakim shut the door, a brand new conspiracy theory forming in his head, all based around the sudden return of the Doctor...


End file.
